


'cause how could i ever love someone else

by megs27



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, Nini needs a hug, Sad, blame olivia, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs27/pseuds/megs27
Summary: I got my driver’s license last weekJust like we always talked about‘Cause you were so excited for meTo finally drive up to your house“Ricky!! Stop it”. The two were up in Nini’s room, while Nini was trying to get some last-minute studying done for her permit test the following week. Ricky smiled and then brought her into a tight embrace. “You’re going to ace the test Neens, and then you can pick me up for once”.//Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your streetShe remembers how strong she felt. How strong she is.
Relationships: Kourtney & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	'cause how could i ever love someone else

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! I'm back:) i wrote this little story at 3am last night after I physically could not sleep, after listening to "driver's license" on repeat and repeat and repeat. tbh, it's still on repeat...
> 
> so, I'm sorry if it's not very good. I just had A LOT of emotions about this song and music video, I had to write something. 
> 
> hope you enjoy. xx

_I got my driver’s license last week_

_Just like we always talked about_

_‘Cause you were so excited for_ me

_To finally drive up to your house_

_“Ricky!! Stop it”._ The two were up in Nini’s room, while Nini was trying to get some last-minute studying done for her permit test the following week.

Ricky was distracting her by tickling her to no end, as he wanted her to take a break. _“Okay, okay fine, we can watch a movie”._ Ricky smiled and then brought her into a tight embrace. “ _You’re going to ace the test Neens, and then you can pick me up for once”._

_But today I drove through the suburbs_

_Crying ’cause you weren’t around_

Nini wasn’t sure what time it was. All she knew was that it was dark and she was sad. She only wanted the comfort of one person, so she drove around his neighbourhood. As the tears kept falling and her heart continued to break.

_And you’re probably with that blonde girl_

_Who always made me doubt_

_She’s so much older than me_

_She’s everything I’m insecure about_

Ricky started hanging around with another girl. As Nini watched from afar, she couldn’t help the comparisons that followed. This girl’s hair was as beautiful as honey, she had bigger hips, a bigger butt, and even bigger boobs. There was no competition.

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_‘Cause how could I ever love someone else?_

Nini couldn’t stand to see the picture the two of them together any longer, so she sprinted to her car. She made it just in time before the tears came. She looked at her puffy and red eyes in the mirror and wondered what Ricky ever saw in her.

_And I know we weren’t perfect but I’ve never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay now that I’m gone_

Ricky was Nini’s first and only love. This was hard enough, without having to see Ricky look perfectly fine with his new girl. She just wished she was more important to him. She wished she was as important to him, as he was to her.

_Guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_“How am I supposed to think about anything else? How am I to go on keeping this to myself? I am done pretending I want anyone else Anyone else”_ Ricky sang these words to Nini with so much love, any onlooker could tell how in love they were. Ricky just finished putting his guitar down before Nini launched herself at him, and started peppering his face with kisses.

When Nini thinks of this memory now, all she feels is foolish.

_‘Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

Another late night. Another drive to the suburbs. The stars are out tonight, so Nini makes a wish for something better before returning home.

_And all my friends are tired Of hearing how much I miss you,_

_but I kinda feel sorry for them_

_‘Cause they’ll never know you the way that I do, yeah_

“ _Neens this has gone on for too long. You need to eat, sleep, or at the very least, function like a normal human being”_. Kourtney has been with her through all the stages of grief, but she just didn’t get it.

“ _How will I ever get over him? I can’t even look at him without busting into tears, I feel like I’m dying”_. “ _I’m with you Nini, always and forever. Bro’s before hoes and all that_ ”, Kourney said as she stroked her hair back.

_Red lights, stop signs_

Stolen kisses whenever the car was stopped as Ricky stroked the back of Nini’s hand with his thumb, conjoined on the console. She remembers how alive she _felt._

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_

Ricky ran up to Nini’s house to show her his brand new white car that his dad bought him after he got his driver’s license. She remembers how in awe she _felt._

_Can’t drive past the places we used to go to_

Nini has to take a different route home, because she can’t bear the added pain of taking the route Ricky always took to drive her home. She remembers how happy she _felt._

_Cause I still fuckin’ love you, babe_

Simple as that. Nini still loves Ricky, and he doesn’t deserve it. And fuck, does it ever hurt. She remembers how loved she _felt._

_Sidewalks we crossed_

_I still hear your voice in the traffic, we’re laughing_

Their combined hands swinging in between them as they eat their ice cream on a summer night. Both of them laughing so loud, everyone around them would smile and say “ah, kids these days”. She remembers how alive she _felt._

_Over all the noise_

_God I’m so blue, know we’re through_

_But I still fuckin’ love you, babe_

But none of these memories matter anymore, it’s _over._

_Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

She remembers how strong she _felt._ How strong she _is._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i used "anyone else" by joshua bassett as the song ricky wrote to nini. sorry, i couldnt help myself. i'm not going to say anything about this, or as to why i chose this song.. we can all read between the lines though. 
> 
> let me know what you think!!


End file.
